Lenna Charlotte Tycoon
Lenna Charlotte Tycoon, also known as Reina, is a playable character in Final Fantasy V. Lenna is the daughter of King Tycoon, and the sister of the long-lost Sarisa. Lenna, though adventurous and brave, is also kind and gentle. She would (and does) gladly put herself at risk for the sake of others, and is sometimes a bit impulsive. She especially loves dragons and put herself in danger twice to save the life of Hiryuu while she was a Warrior of Light. Story Lenna was the first of the new generation of the Warriors of Dawn. When the wind stopped, and her father disappeared after traveling to the Wind Shrine, Lenna went after him. She was waylaid by goblins on the way, but fortunately she was rescued by a passing wanderer named Bartz. She also met an amnesiac Galuf, but he was just as determined as she was to protect the Wind Crystal and they teamed up. After another encounter with goblins, Bartz also joined them. The meteor from which Galuf came blocked the way to the Wind Shrine, so the party was forced to find an alternative route. They discovered a pirate ship that moved without sails. Lenna suggested simply asking them for a ride, but Bartz disapproved, and the trio instead adopted Galuf's plan to simply steal it. Unfortunately, they were unable to get the ship under their control and were easily captured by the captain, Faris, and "his" crew. Lenna reveals that she is the princess and pleads with the pirates to take them to the Wind Shrine, but Faris' only response is to laugh and comment how much Tycoon's princess would be worth. But when Lenna reveals her pendant, Faris has a change of heart. They're locked up for the night and released them the next day, setting a course for the Wind Shrine--revealing that the ship is pulled by a water dragon called Syldra. Lenna later discovers that Faris was, in fact, her missing older sister Sarisa (in the guise of a man due to her status as a pirate captain), after King Tycoon called Faris his daughter at the Ronka Ruins--this explained why Faris had been so protective of her along the journey, as she came to realize her relationship to her. When they reached the Wind Shrine, the Crystal shattered and King Tycoon only had time to tell the four that they were the "chosen warriors of the Crystal" before disappearing. Lenna was shocked and dismayed, but there was no time for mourning or searching. She had no other choice but to take up the quest to defeat Exdeath. Along the way, Lenna risked her life two times to rescue Hiryuu from death. The first time she walked across a poisonous field to give the dragon a Hiryuu Weed to cure its injuries, and it healed her in gratitude. The second time, she had to take a bite of the plant to encourage another Hiryuu to eat, though Hiryuu Weed is deadly to humans. Her affection and willingness to risk herself for the Hiryuus can be explained by an incident in her past. When Lenna was a young girl, her mother became gravely ill and could only have been cured by the tongue of a Hiryuu. There was only one Hiryuu left, however, and both King and Queen Tycoon refused to kill it. Desperate, Lenna seized a knife and rushed off to cut the Hiryuu's tongue, but King Alexander stopped her and explained that it was not worth killing the dragon to save her mother. Queen Tycoon succumbed to her illness soon afterward. The painful experience taught Lenna the value of self-sacrifice. Her mother had loved the dragon and willingly accepted death to protect it. ]] After Exdeath shattered the remaining crystals of the second world, the party blacked out and mysteriously found themselves back at Castle Tycoon. Here, Faris was welcomed back as Princess Sarisa, and a grand celebration was held to celebrate the return of the heiresses. Bartz, Krile, and eventually Faris all snuck off--the first two on a suspicion that something was wrong, and Faris because she didn't want to be a princess--leaving only Lenna behind when the castle was consumed by the return of the Void. Although the rest of the party believed that Lenna was dead, she was actually retrieved by the Hiryu from the Interdimensional Rift, but was possessed by a demon of the Rift named Melusine. Melusine forced Lenna to attack her friends, but the injured Hiryuu knocked her out and forced the hostile spirit to leave her body. After the demon was slain, Lenna recovered and rejoined the party for the remainder of the game. After destroying Neo Exdeath, Lenna and Faris returned to Tycoon and ruled jointly for a time. However, Faris grew restless and abandoned the throne to rejoin the pirates, and Lenna became the Queen of Tycoon despite her younger age. Her direct descendant is Queen Lenna in Final Fantasy: Legend of the Crystals. Miscellaneous ]] Lenna is almost the opposite of her sister in temperament: Lenna is Water, Faris is Fire; Lenna is gentle, Faris is brash; Lenna is altruistic, Faris is selfish; Lenna is feminine, Faris dresses as a man; Lenna is a queen, Faris is a pirate. Despite this, they are also very similar in some ways. Both are courageous and can act on impulse instead of thinking their actions through beforehand, and they share similar hair and eye coloring as well. Lenna and Faris' love and protect each other on the quest. Etymology "Lenna" is the anglicised form of Lena, which is the Russian diminutive form of Yelena ("Ellen" or "Helen"). Also, Lenna's name in the original translation, Reina, is the Spanish word for "Queen". Category: Final Fantasy V player characters